El reto de ser madre RobinxBarney
by JadeIcaria
Summary: Lily está embarazada y el instinto maternal de Robin empieza a despertarse, aunque ella lo oculta... Hasta que Barney Stinson -siempre él- se toma como reto hacerla madre. Lo que él no sabe es que Robin sigue enamorada de él... Y él de ella.
1. Capítulo 1 : Será legendario

Hola a todos!

Me llamo Elena y son una gran fan de CCAVM y de la pareja Robin/Barney. Ésta es mi primera fanfic, que intentaré traducirla también al inglés y quizás al francés. He visto que hay pocas historias en español sobre la serie, pero bueno.

Para captar el fic tenéis que imaginaros los actores, haciendo sus habituales expresiones, con su acento inglés... Por lo menos yo la he escrito pensando así.

Espero que os guste y sobretodo, review!

Besos!

Helen8Stinson

_**Te reto a ser madre**_**[BRo love]**

**1.**

_Pocas cosas pueden impresionar a Barney Stinson. Él es el que tiene el poder de hacer de una noche cualquiera una noche legen… -esperad un momento- daria. Sin embargo, todos tenemos nuestro punto débil. Y Stinson tiene el suyo._

_Consta de nombres y apellidos._

Robin-Scherbatsky.

-¿Dime? –Robin dio un pequeño salto en su silla. –No te escuchaba.

-Últimamente estás en las nubes –contestó Lily exasperada- te estaba contando lo de Marshall júnior…

-Ah, sí. ¿Aún seguís pensando qué nombre le vais a poner?

-Bueno… Marshall está convencido de que debe llamarse como él, pero… -Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hey, déjame proponer un nombre para el bebé. –Barney se añadió a la mesa con una copa en la mano- Qué te parece… -hizo una pausa- Sparkles –hizo un exagerado gesto para darle espectacularidad.

Robin suspiró.

-Barney, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-Eh, Eh, Lily, ¿Tú crees que cuando sea adolescente le gustarán las canciones de Robin? –continuó Barney ignorándola.

-Bueno, es difícil que a alguien no le guste –Lily le siguió el juego con una sonrisa burlona.

Robin bufó.

-Bien Lily, que no te sorprenda si Marshall se entera de que vuestro bebé no va a llamarse como él. –Sonrió sarcásticamente, amenazante, y se alejó de la mesa.

A los dos segundos apareció Barney, que se apoyó en la barra, mirándola con su habitual media sonrisa.

-Hey, Scherbatsky, últimamente se te nota mosqueada.

-Déjalo Barney, es sólo que… Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, ¿Vale?

-Cosas como… ¿El rodaje del nuevo videoclip de Robin Sparkles? –Barney preparó la mano para que le chocara. Robin arrugó la nariz y le chocó los cinco con desgana. Barney sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Seguirás insistiendo con lo de la música, no? –preguntó Robin sentándose en un taburete de la barra.

-Claro, es _increíble_ (awesome)

Robin miró su vaso sin contestar.

-No, en serio, cada vez que Lily se pone a hablar de su embarazo parece que te sienta mal.

-Eso no es verdad –le cortó molesta.

-Venga Robin, no lo niegues, cada vez que sale el tema del bebé pones una mirada… ¡Sí, ésta exactamente!

-¡No estoy poniendo ninguna mirada! –exclamó Robin ofendida.

-Sí lo haces, compruébalo. Bebé de Lily, Bebé de Lily, Bebé de Lily, Bebé de Lily…

-Barney, ¡Para!

-Es realmente extraña esa mirada. Parece que… Oh no- Barney se puso blanco de repente.

-¿Qué?

-OMG. ¡Tu mirada es de envidia!

-¿Qué? –Robin enrojeció al instante- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Oh, no, Robin Scherbatsky… Tú tienes envidia de Lily, quieres tener un hijo –gritó Barney.

-Barney no grites, por dios –murmuró Robin avergonzada.

-Entonces acerté –Barney se llevó una mano al pecho con fingida cara de angustia.

-En realidad… Sólo ver a Lily y a Marshall, construyendo su propia familia, a punto de tener un bebé… Me hace pensar, ¡Yo qué sé! Estoy algo confusa.

-Yo no te veo de madre, Robin… -Barney se quedó callado mirándola fijamente- espera.

-¿Qué? –Robin arqueó las cejas.

-¡Acepto el reto! –chilló Barney.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo no…!

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que Barney salió corriendo del bar. Robin intentó seguirle, pero Barney se paró en seco justo en la puerta.

-Robin Scherbatsky… -La señaló con el dedo- prepárate porque esto va a ser legen… Espera un momento…

-No, Barney, ¡No va a ser legendario!

-¡Lo dijiste! –gritó Barney- ¡LEGENDARIO!

Antes que Robin pudiera contestar, Barney ya había desaparecido.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios gritáis? –preguntó Lily detrás de ella.

-Nada, cosas de Barney, ya le conoces… -Robin intentó sonreír- oye, ¿Sabes dónde está Ted? Quiero hablar con él.

-Debe de estar con Marshall. Iré a buscarlos –dijo Lily haciendo un ademán de irse- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó algo preocupada.

-Sí, sí. Tranquila –sonrió Robin- esperaré aquí.

-Está bien –Lily asintió y se fue.

-Maldito Stinson- murmuró Robin sentándose de nuevo en la mesa.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le amas

Hola a todos! :) Gracias por leerme y por los reviews. Me animan a continuar =) Espero que os guste. A partir de ahora prometo subir capítulos más a menudo ^_^

3 Barney.

_-Maldito Stinson- murmuró Robin sentándose de nuevo en la mesa._

(...)

-Y… ¡Aquí está Ted! –Lily apareció de nuevo al bar McLaren, seguida de Marshall y Ted –estaban en la azotea, diseñando un puente para poder ir a la terraza del jacuzzi sin saltar. –Lily bufó.

-¡Será fantástico! –Exclamó Marshall- tendrá el suelo de cristal para poder ver la calle en tus pies, como si flotaras en el aire.

-Y seguro al cien por cien, es decir… Estás hablando con un arquitecto –Ted se señaló a si mismo con gesto de evidencia.

-Ya… Seguro –sonrió Robin- Contigo quería hablar, Ted. ¿Salimos fuera?

-Claro- la cara de Ted se puso seria.

Al salir a fuera Robin notó el aire frío que anunciaba la llegada del invierno Neoyorquino.

-Ted, quiero hablar contigo porque eres la persona más sensata que conozco.

-No sé si hablas con la persona correcta, pero bueno… Dispara –dijo Ted impaciente.

-No se lo digas a esos dos –añadió Robin refiriéndose a Marshall y Lily.

-Prometido.

-Es difícil –reconoció Robin- últimamente he estado pensando en… Todo, en el bebé de Lily y en como todas mis historias de amor terminan fatal… Y… Empiezo a entender que quieras encontrar la mujer de tus sueños, casarte y formar tu familia, pero… A la vez no quiero dejar de ser yo, ¿Entiendes?

Ted bufó.

-Cada día me cuesta más comprender a las mujeres.

-Sé que es difícil de entender… Ni yo misma lo hago. –Robin se sentó en el escalón de un portal con mirada triste.

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan complicado, supongo que a eso se le llama… Madurar –contestó Ted sentándose a su lado.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es todo.

Ted abrió los ojos al completo.

-Barney se ha tomado como reto hacerme madre, o algo así.

-¿¡Qué! –exclamó Ted levantándose de un salto.

-Ya sabes cómo es Barney, hablas de cualquier cosa y de repente se saca un cuento de la manga… -Robin chasqueó los dedos.

-Pero… ¡Esto no es una cosa que pueda tomarse a la ligera!

-Ya lo sé, ¿De acuerdo? –Robin le apretó el brazo- ¡tranquilízate!

Ted la miró a los ojos.

-Tú le amas.

-¿Qué?

-Tú amas a Barney Stinson. –Repitió Ted boquiabierto. –sigues haciéndolo.

**Continuará**... :)

Comentad si os ha gustado ^^


	3. Capítulo 3 : Estúpida

**Hola a todos! Gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz :D Y desde luego, las críticas son bienvenidas, me ayudan a mejorar ;) Os dejo con el capítulo 3, mi favorito de los que hay hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

—_Tú amas a Barney Stinson. _—_Repitió Ted boquiabierto—. Sigues haciéndolo._

—Qué… ¿Qué dices? —Balbuceó Robin, ladeando la cabeza para evitar que viera como se sonrojaba—. Sabes que lo mío con Barney se acabó hace tiempo. No digas tonterías.

—Robin, soy un romántico empedernido, te aseguro que las miradas enamoradas no pasan desapercibidas a mis ojos. Tú estás enamorada de Barney: crees que él es tu hombre.

El labio inferior de Robin temblaba, a causa de los nervios y las fuertes emociones a las que de repente se había visto sometida. ¿Era cierto? ¿Amaba a Barney?

—No —se respondió en voz alta—. No es eso, Ted. No hablo de Barney. Hablo de… Familia. Una familia propia. Y está claro que Barney no podría formar parte de ella. Odia las relaciones comprometidas.

—Pero no niegues que te gustaría que tú y él…

Robin negó con la cabeza con énfasis.

—Te aseguro que no. Barney es solo un amigo.

Decidida, volvió a entrar al bar McLaren. Ted suspiró, dudando de si creerla o no.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es el hombre que quieres que sea el padre de tus hijos? —le preguntó a la mujer mientras iban a sentarse con Marshall y Lily.

—Aún no le he conocido.

En ese mismo instante, Barney irrumpió al bar, seguido de un apuesto hombre que miraba a Robin con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Hey! —Saludó Barney a gritos, haciéndose un hueco en la mesa—. ¿Te acuerdas del reto, Scherbatsky?

— ¿Qué reto? —preguntaron Lily y Marshall con curiosidad.

Robin puso cara de enfado.

—Ningún reto. ¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando, Barney?

—Oh, vamos. No niegues la evidencia: quieres ser madre. ¡Y yo te hago el trabajo sucio! Te he buscado el padre perfecto.

Barney señaló al hombre que la acompañaba, que saludó a Robin con la mano. Ella le miró por unos instantes y lo comprendió. El mundo se le cayó a los pies. Había sido una estúpida. Estaba claro que Barney no se había planteado ni por un momento crear una familia con ella. Solo quería… Jugar.

Furiosa, dio un golpe en la mesa y salió del local sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Espera, Robin! ¡Matthew quiere conocerte! ¡Tengo que cumplir mi reto! —gritó Barney en tono jocoso. Robin cerró la puerta de un golpe mientras sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

Poco después, una mano le cogió el brazo para detenerla. Por un momento tuvo esperanzas de que fuera el rubio, pero era Ted.

—Oh, Ted —exclamó con un sollozo—. Era cierto. Maldita sea, tenías razón. Quiero que el imbécil de Barney sea el padre de mis hijos.

Ted la miró comprensivamente y la estrujó en sus brazos.

—Por un momento, cuando se inventó aquel estúpido reto… Creí que era él quien quería cumplirlo. Qué estúpida, estamos hablando de Barney Stinson… Y encima me busca pareja… —se desahogó Robin.

—Está bien, relájate. Los dos sabemos que bajo esta… Coraza inmunda de Barney, hay un pequeño corazoncito. Estoy seguro de que algo sensato tendrá guardado para ti —la consoló Ted.

— ¿Tú crees? No, no es verdad. Barney no…

—Cálmate.

—No… No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿De acuerdo? —Pidió Robin—. Ni siquiera a Marshall.

—Está bien.

—Voy a descansar. Gracias, Ted.

Robin se fue antes de que él pudiera contestar. Por el camino, iba tramando un plan. Un plan absurdo, pero que era su única esperanza…


End file.
